High Times at Forks High
by OrtonFan
Summary: Alice gets high as an act of teen rebellion, and has one hell of a funny, somewhat eye-opening day.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

**BETA: LynetteCullen. Thanks for everything.  
**

* * *

"Your head is purple," I giggled as I told Carlisle. Now in reality, his head was its normal pale white, but at the time I didn't know this, because I had committed my first act of teen rebellion. I had gotten high and had gotten into some trouble with the principal. I'm Alice Cullen, rule breaker.

"Be quiet Alice. Do you realize how much trouble you could've gotten into? Stop that," he yelled as I began to toy with the buttons on his shirt. "Go to your room. We'll talk about this later," he said, completely frustrated as he rubbed his temples. I hated to get Carlisle riled up like this, but it was actually kind of fun.

Let me bring you up to speed. It all started this morning when I got to school. I arrived just in time to hear Bella and Angela say that they were going to cut school to go smoke with some guys across campus.

"You wanna come?" Bella asked sarcastically. She knew that I had never done anything bad in my life. I just couldn't do it, because my conscience always ate away at me if I even thought about acting out.

"Miss 'I'm Perfect' isn't going to do anything," Angela replied bitterly. The only reason I ever put up with her and her shit is because for some reason, Bella liked her. But for some reason, today she struck a nerve.

"Bitch, shut up. I'm tired of you. Do you realize that you're the back up friend?" I snapped. I could tell that shocked both of them by the awe-struck faces. "And you know what else?" I questioned, really beginning to get pissed off. "Stop trying to act like you're better than people. YOU LOOK LIKE A DEAD HORSE!" I screamed as I stomped off.

"Let me go talk to her," I heard Bella tell Angela before she ran after me. "Alice wait. What the hell was that? Do you have PMS or something?" she asked once she caught up with me. "I mean, I know you don't like her, but damn."

"Listen. I hate to do this to you, but I can't share my best friend with her. It's me or her Bella. You choose." I hate to give ultimatums, but I've put up with lots of bullshit from her, and I'm done doing that.

"Alice, you know I'm gonna pick you, so don't even do that. I just feel bad for Angela. I'm her only friend. If I can get her to apologize, can you at least be civil?" she inquired with her best puppy dog eyes. I'd do anything for Bella, and she was using that to her advantage.

"Fine Bell, but if she keeps up the shit, I'm gonna hurt the bitch," I assured her.

"Okay. You're the best Alice. I'm gonna go get her. You stay here," she told me as she hurried off.

Once she was gone, I decided to sit down on one of the nearby benches. I was whistling merrily when she and Mr. Ed approached. "Ali," she said as she sat by me.

"Uhn uhn bitch. You ain't my friend," I warned. That nickname was reserved for people I actually like.

"I mean, Alice. I'm sorry that I've always been mean to you. Will you forgive me?" she asked. I'll give the bitch that, she can act.

"Fine, but cross me again, and I will hurt you," I said without blinking. That makes people more threatening right? Even if it didn't, it added to the dramatic effect.

"Yay, let's go get high," Bella screamed as we got off of the bench. Why she said this so damn loud, I don't know.

'_This is gonna be a long ass day,' _I thought as we tried to move stealthily across campus, which was hard because Bella and Angela kept laughing._ 'Maybe this is a bad idea.'_

_

* * *

_

I thought this idea was even worse when I saw who we were smoking with. The Quilete boys. So there's no chance in hell that this was going to go smoothly. And how the hell did they get here anyway? No one questioned where a bunch of muscular, tanned and shirtless guys were going?

"Whoa. No one told me little Alice smoked," Jacob joked. I always did like Jacob better than the rest of them. He was the most down to Earth. The rest of them always seemed to be hiding something.

"I don't, but I thought I'd give it a try,' I said honestly. I knew in the back of my mind that I really shouldn't do this, but to be truthful, I was tired of being the good girl. I wanted to be able to tell people that Alice Cullen had done something rebellious.

"Trust me Ali, it's awesome," Jake assured me, and he of all people, would know. He smokes more than an overheated car.

"It better be. I'm missing an Geometry test," I informed them. With the looks I received, I don't think anyone cared. But then again, why would they? Academics is an unknown species to them.

"So," Sam said lighting the joint. "Who wants the first hit?"

"Me!" everyone said in unison. Well, everyone except me. "What's the matter Alice? You getting cold feet?" Sam asked.

"Of course not. I just don't want to seem desperate," I informed them with a sweet smile. I've got to admit, it's easier being blunt and rebellious than I thought it would be. And it's somewhat fun and exhilarating.

"Then you take the first hit," Jared piped up. "I'd love to see your reaction. I bet it's gonna be hilarious," he chuckled.

'_How bad could it be?' _I thought as Sam handed me the joint. _'Well it could be bad dumb ass.' _I took the first puff. _'Oh my God.' _It was like inhaling pure muffler smoke. I mean, how the hell do people do this? But I didn't want to be talked about, which trust me, I now realize was stupid, so I took another puff.

"She must like it," Jacob announced. "You know what Alice, keep that one. We'll light another one," he said with a deep chuckle.

I muttered what I hoped at least sounded like a thanks, and continued on smoking. I have to admit, it was relaxing. Even though it felt like I was breathing polluted air, I was beginning to see why people did this.

Wait. What was that? "I'm hearing voices," I yelled. "Oh my God." I smoke one joint and it fucks with my head. I can't even be bad for one minute. "What am I gonna do?"

"Alice, your phoned is ringing," Bella said. "I sorry to tell you that you are not hearing voices. Are you going to answer it?" To be completely honest, I didn't remember how.

Everyone looked at me expectantly as I took the phone out of my pocket. _'Come on Alice, you're smart. You can figure this out,' _I thought. _'Oh maybe it's this green button.' _So I take a chance and hit it. "What do I do now?" I ask aloud.

"Say hello," everyone said in unison.

"Hello," I say as I hold the phone to my ear.

"Alice," I heard Carlisle's voice speak. "I need you to do me a favor. Go to Principal Boston and give her my phone number. I have some things to discuss with her." Why did he sound so far away? And who the hell was Principal Boston?

"Ok. I will," I say as I hit the green button again. If that turned it on, it turns it off too, right?

"The red one," Jacob tells me.

"Oh," I muttered as I hit the red button opposite the green one. "How do I find Principal Boston?" I ask no one in particular.

"Go to that building right there," Bella began slowly. "And then walk in the first door, and ask the lady named Ms. Lawhorne at the front desk if you can speak to Mrs. Boston," she finished. Well that sounded simple enough.

"Excuse me. I have to go do something for Carlisle," I told them as I walked away. _'How hard could this be?'_

_

* * *

_

It took about ten minutes to walk that ten feet, but that was only because the ground seemed really close to my face, and I had to take really high steps. It also took so long because I spent about four of those minutes on the ground. I walked into a pole, and couldn't remember how to stand. But finally, I made it to the main office.

As I walked in, I remembered that Bella said that the lady behind the desk was Ms. Lawhorne. "Uh," I initiated as I tried to remember what the fuck I was supposed to be doing. "Oh. Could you tell that other lady that my father wants to talk to her. The number is 318-514-," she so rudely interrupted me.

"Why don't you tell her yourself? She's standing right there," she informed me.

'_Wait. Where the hell is she?' _I thought as I quickly spun around in a circle. _'There's no one else in here.'_

"Are you trying to play some kind of sick joke?" I asked her as I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm right here," I heard Principal Boston's annoyingly sarcastic voice say. Where the fuck had she come from? And I now realize that when you're high, there is no filter between what you say and what you think, so this statement came out. "Excuse me?" she questioned, completely shocked.

"You're that lady Carlisle was talking about. His number is 318-514-," I began before _this _bitch interrupted me. This was really beginning to piss me off.

"Listen Alice, there's no need to rush. Come into my office," she said before walking away.

"Where the hell did she go?" I wondered aloud. Ms. Lawhorne said nothing and just pointed her finger in the direction of Mrs. Boston's office. "Hey lady, his number is 318-514-," I tried to say calmly, but the bitch interrupted me YET AGAIN.

"Hey, you don't talk to me like that," she said as she pointed her finger in my face, which I absolutely can't stand. All I came in here to do was give her Carlisle's number, and God damn it, she was gonna get it.

"318-514-," I yelled as I knocked over a cup of pencils. Then, the worst thing happened. I forgot the rest of Carlisle's number. Shit. I had said that part so much, that I couldn't remember the rest. And I sure as hell couldn't pull my phone out in front of the principal. "Damn. Because of you, I don't remember the damn number. So whatever Carlisle wanted to tell you, you will never know," I told her before I left the office.

There are three ways to get out of that damn place, and I came out of a different door the I entered. "Where the hell am I?" I asked as I looked around. This didn't even look like where I was just standing.

And then I saw Bella standing outside of the office, so I took off running at full speed , and got my feelings hurt. _'Damn. What kind of glass cleaner do they use?' _I thought as I rubbed my nose, which was very sore. _'Oh well. I'll have Carlisle look at it. Hopefully it's not broken.' _

"Oh my God, Alice. Are you okay," Bella inquired. She was used to running into shit, so she never thought it was funny when someone else did. "I came to tell you that Carlisle is outside, and he looks pissed. He said he got a call from the office."

'_What the hell? You mean that bitch already had the number? Then why the fuck did he want me to give her his number?' _"Ok. Thanks," I grunt as I make it to my feet. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned with a quirked brow.

She really didn't seem to notice the fire dancing around her head. She looked like the Fire Lord from Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show, not the movie, because it _sucked. _

"Seriously Bella? You're not even a little hot?" I inquired.

"Not real-" she didn't get to finish her statement, because Carlisle picked that exact moment to burst through the door.

"Alice, this is no time for socializing. Go get in the car while I sign you out," he bellowed. Carlisle isn't a pleasant person to be around when he's pissed, especially if you're the person to piss him off. So there was no chance in hell that this was going to go well.

* * *

"Alice, what were you thinking?" Carlisle kept asking me these rhetorical questions on our way home, and they were beginning to get on my nerves. "I've never had problems with you. Emmett, yeah. Rose, hell yeah, but not you Alice. What's going on?" he looked at me as he asked this question, so it probably meant that he wanted an answer.

"Um," I said trying to think of something to tell him, though lying to Carlisle was damn near impossible. "Well," I was struggling with telling him the truth, or trying to lie. "Okay. I was high…am high," I corrected myself. Honesty was the best policy, right?

I could tell by the look on his face that for once, Carlisle was at a lose for words. "What? Since when the hell do you get high?" he questioned. "I, I don't even know how to properly punish you," he said, although I believe he was talking to himself more than me.

We were pulling into the driveway of our home, and I started to hum. My high was wearing off, but I was still having hallucinations. I could've sworn that as we got out of the car, I could see leprechauns dancing around my feet. I was pretty sure that I was seeing things, so I just kept walking.

Once inside, Carlisle turned around to face me. "Your head is purple," I giggled.

"Be quiet Alice. Do you realize how much trouble you could've gotten in? Stop that," he yelled as I began to toy with the buttons on his shirt. "Go to your room. We'll talk about this later," he said, completely frustrated.

I walked up the stairs, with guilt racking my brain. This is how I always am. I decide that I want to do something, and regret it later.

I walked to my room and flopped on my bed. I was the only person that I knew that had a guilty conscience, even though I was high. I was beginning to realize that I shouldn't have done this. 'Way to go Alice,' I thought. Maybe teen rebellion just shouldn't be my thing.


End file.
